Outfits
Outfits (aka Costumes) are customisable features that can be obtained from the Style o' Thief machine. They give the thief features such as hats, clothes, trails etc. They used to give the thief special abilities, but when Thrones were added the feature was given to them. Outfits could only be crafted/upgraded by Magic Items prior to update 2.7, there also used to be a total of 8 outfits. Versions 2.0- 2.6 Note: Outfit stats were removed in a later update. Simple Black The default outfit. Only has a base stat of 40 . It cannot be upgraded. Obtained at the start of the game. Nimble Foot The character obtains a red cloth that is used as a mask around his head, and uses a short red trail. This outfit starts with a base stat of 50 health. Most recommended for beginners. Made with 3 leaves(easy to obtain). Golden Blaze The character gets a golden arrow-shaped hat, pointing down to his eyes, with a gold coin painting on the arrow, with a bright yellow trail with sparkles. Starts out with a base stat of 80 Health and a base stat of 20% Gold Steal Bonus. Made with 3 powders and a mushroom. Lucky Face The character uses a green "three-leafed shamrock shaped" mask that resembles a clover and a green shamrock trail. This outfit boasts 80 Base Health and 10% Base Gem Steal Chance Bonus. Made with 3 powders and 3 mushrooms. Wise Eye The character uses blue three-lensed night goggles, and has a blue gem trail behind him. It's stats at level 1 are: 100 health, 10% Gem Steal Chance Bonus and 20% Best Gem Pick Chance Bonus. Made with 3 Mushrooms and 3 Eyes. Also it requieres eyes even to craft so that is not a very good option Purple Splash The character uses a purple, mardi gras mask, with a shining green trail. 110 Health, 20% Gold Steal Bonus and 20% Gem Steal Chance Bonus. Made with 4 mushrooms and 4 eyes. White Shadow The character's skin becomes white, has a black, "V" shaped mask, red glowing eyes and a red trail, with occasional literal white shadows appearing on the trail. The best craftable outfit in the game. Also the most wanted outfit. when maxed up, it has 300 health, 70% gold bonus, 70% gem steal chance bonus and 70% best gem pick chance. Made with 8 mushrooms and 8 eyes. Maxed up with 31 mushrooms and 31 eyes King of Kings The King of Kings outfit can only be obtained by winning the King of Kings league. It's currently the best outfit of the game, having ultimately 350 health, 80% gold steal bonus, 80% gem steal chance and 80% best gem pick chance. It cannot be upgraded. There is only one King of Kings outfit user, so if there is a new winner, the previous owner of the outfit will lose it. Versions 2.7+ Each outfit no longer has stats,n(replaced by Thrones) they are now for decoration only. However, new outfits were added in this update, which add up to "80" outfits in total. Now outfits are no longer crafted with magic items but are rather obtained in the Style-o-Thief machine, and some are obtained by paying a large amount of orbs (about 499-2999 orbs), or meeting a certain criteria. Outfits are also divided into "ranks" based on rarity, The ranks include: wood, stone, silver, gold, and diamond (exclusive). All outfits can be tested by long tapping the icon. Note: In the version 2.8 there are 12 new outfits and 1 in the 2.9 update (the total is now is 88) Note: The outfit "Kind Sheikh" before the version 2.9 was only obtainable with orbs. Now, 13 outfits are obtained with Style-o-Thief Machine and orbs. The old outfits are allocated in different ranks (Simple Black and Nimble Foot in the wood rank, Golden Blaze and Lucky Face in stone rank, Wise Eye and Purple Splash in silver rank, White Shadow in gold rank and King of Kings in diamond rank). New Outfits Include: Wood Rank: # Gemball Player # Guard Hunter # Gem Miner # Greedy Santa (Obtained only during December 17-January 17.) # Ice Cream Maker (from 2.8) # Robothief (from 2.8/obtained with orbs and Style-o-Thief Machine) # All-Seeing (from 2.8) # Eggoist (from 2.8) # Metal Head (from 2.8) # Xth Element (obtained with orbs and Style-o-Thief Machine) # Jolly swindler (obtained with orbs and Style-o-Thief Machine) # Captain O. (obtained with orbs and Style-o-Thief Machine) # Wolfberry Eater (obtained with orbs and Style-o-Thief Machine) # Scarecrow (obtained with orbs and Style-o-Thief Machine) # King of the Court # King's Grandma Stone Rank: # Revenge Maker # Violet Horn # Clever Clover # Sgt. Hardman (from 2.8) # Dream Stealer (from 2.8) # Reckless Rusher (from 2.8) # Strawberry Flush (from 2.8) # Taswomaniac (from 2.8) # Jailbreaker # Overmind # Evil Camomile (obtained with orbs and Style-o-Thief Machine) # Sailor (obtained with orbs and Style-o-Thief Machine) # Explorer (obtained with orbs and Style-o-Thief Machine) # Chicken Hero (obtained with orbs and Style-o-Thief Machine) # Easy # Friend of Birds # Sister Earflaps Silver Rank: # Brute Viking # Sly Smile (obtained with orbs and Style-o-Thief Machine from 2.8) # Plague Doctor # Marilyn Red (from 2.8) # Astrorobber (from 2.8) # Space kitten (from 2.8/obtained with orbs and Style-o-Thief Machine) # Toadstool (from 2.8/obtained with orbs and Style-o-Thief Machine) # Style Hunter (from 2.8/obtained with orbs and Style-o-Thief Machine) # Homeless Puppy (obtained with orbs and Style-o-Thief Machine) # That Guy (obtained with orbs and Style-o-Thief Machine) # Bottom Star (obtained with orbs and Style-o-Thief Machine) # Sharky (obtained with orbs and Style-o-Thief Machine) # Pinky Breaker (obtained with orbs and Style-o-Thief Machine) # Jackpotato (obtained with orbs and Style-o-Thief Machine) # Mr. Charlie # Royal Guard Gold Rank: # Shiny Knight (obtained with orbs and Style-o-Thief Machine from 2.8) # Dare Devil (obtained with orbs and Style-o-Thief Machine from 2.8) # Diamond Skull # Snow Racer (Obtained only during December 17-January 17) # Mild Fox (from 2.8/obtained with orbs and Style-o-Thief Machine) # Steam Punk (from 2.8/obtained with orbs and Style-o-Thief Machine) # White Rabbit (from 2.8/obtained with orbs and Style-o-Thief Machine) # Kind Sheikh (from 2.8/obtained with orbs and Style-o-Thief Machine) # Pinky Sheepoid (from 2.8/obtained with orbs and Style-o-Thief Machine) # Free Diver (obtained with orbs and Style-o-Thief Machine) # Board Thief (obtained with orbs and Style-o-Thief Machine) # Tadpoledanger (obtained with orbs and Style-o-Thief Machine) Diamond Rank: # Ancient Mocker (from 2.8/Only obtainable by thieves who were registered in King of Thieves before March 15, 2015) # Time Traveler (from 2.9/One-time outfit/obtainable only by thieves who survived the Time Warp as a compensation) # King of Kings (Obtained by achieving the King of Kings title for the first time) # Legionnares outfits (from 2.1/One-time outfits/exclusive for winners of guild battle Seasons from season 1,2,3,7,8,9 and 10) # The King's Watcher ( exclusive for Watchers , Elder Watchers and Creators on the King of Thieves forum) # Greendroid (from 2.13/exclusive for Android players) # Subscribers' outfits (from 2.13/obtained by buying subscription for the first time) # Euro outfits (from 2.13/One-time outfits/exlusive to the 1st, 2nd and 3rd players of the KoT Euro Football Championship) # Knight Outfits '(One-time outfits/exclusive for winners of guild battle Seasons from season 4,5 and 6) # '''Carnival Muse '(Available only after subscription purchase) # '''Cable Guy (Available only after subscription purchase) # Sad Panda (Available only after subscription purchase) # Amazon Lover '''(exclusive for Amazon players) # '''MacBot (exclusive for Apple players) # 2-Year-Old Toddler # Mean kitten # Shady Joe # Captain Zack Narrow '''(Granted to guild battle season 11 winners) # '''Master Ken NY (Granted to guild battle season 12 winners) # Double Taker '''(Gained only buy thieves who got duplicate poor Arena rewards) # '''Sneaky Santa (Can be obtained via Christmas Gift Box only during Christmas Event 2016) # BOO! '''(Granted to thieves who caught ghosts on Halloween '''2016) # External Links * http://forum.kingofthieves.com/topic/19135-update-27-official-spoiler-video/ * http://forum.kingofthieves.com/topic/19185-update-27-is-coming-today-whats-new/ Category:Outfits Category:Game elements Category:Customizable